Turmoil
by Head Writer
Summary: The story about Mira Clay and her life in small town,a story about a girl who would have to became a woman in order to survive.
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Mira Clay,i_ _'m 15 years old and i_ _ _'_ ve_ _been living with my stepfather,well sort of,my story begins when my parents were killed in a automoblie accident,i was placed in Orphanage,at the time i was seven,year later John comed,he took me from Orphanage and he bringed me to a new home,he was living with his wife at the time,he and his wife seperated immediately after i comed in their i did not knew until couple of years later.  
_

John-Mira,how was a school today.

Mira-Like always,i've mean we learned about WWI.

John-Ah my nerd.

Mira-I'm not a nerd,i'm only listnening to what teachers are saying.

 _John gets close to Mira,as he was taller than her she had to hoist her up,she rose to her fingers and he kiss her on the mouth.  
_

John-Where are you going now?.

Mira-Ahm...im going out a little a bit

John-Again with James?

Mira-Ah,come on,give him a chance,he is sweet boy,great friend.

John-I would say you two are more than a friends.

Mira-I'm safe with him,dont'ya worry man.

John-Be back for a dinner,tommorow is a school again,and tommorow you have a gymanstics too.

Mira-OK.

 _James is a boy my ages,we are going to same school,as a matter of fact we are going to a same class,we two are neighbors,we grow up together,we developed a love relationship,well my stepfather is sort of against the relationship,as John would say that James is shorter than me,and not enough strong,but i_ ' _love father is absent as he workes in another country as here jobs are hardto find nowdays,so he must live with his mother.  
_

James-Hey,my lady,i wonder how dad let you out so quickly.

Mira-He is in good mood today,i've mean he knows you after all.

James-Yeah but why he does not let me be your boyfriend?

Mira-Well,you should not worry about him,after all,in future when i get married with you we would be living here.

James-But i told him millons of times before,that his little princess would be close to him,i mean from your house to my is 30 seconds.

Mira-Hey tommorow i have a gymastics,would you come to see me.

James-Yes i will.

 _Mira gets close to him and they begin to kiss each other_

End of chapter

Mira's appearance is from New Westroia

James's appearance is a short,with black long hair.


	2. Chapter 2

_Next day we went to school,me and James always went to school together,we two did not have many friends i had one friend named Laura, and James had Jonas for his friend._

James-Hey here comes a Jonas, see ya later.

Mira-Bye.

 _As i turned around, there were Sonny and Samantha waiting for me, my old enemies. Sonny went to same class as me, we never manage to coexist, Samantha was year older, and she was not in our class but between classes when is a break they always manage to harrass me._

Sonny-Didnt your father forbided you from hanging around with James.

Samantha-Ha, looks like we have a rebel here.

 _I could feel the hatred from them, as Jonas could not_ _protected me, not because he could not, he could kicked their asses but if he would touch a female he would be thrown out from school, i could not risk that,. I on_ _ly had Laura from female side but she was a bit scared_

 _As i was looking In Sonny, Samantha was behind me, so i could not escape,for couple of minutes they stare at me and laugh._

Sonny-I can't believe one thing about you, you will take any humilation and you will still act like nothin bothers you.

Samantha-Wait Sonny, do you actually believe that this bitch is that strong, she is just a act.

Mira Pov

 _Samantha and Sonny finally leaved me alone,i always kept my face straight when they were around, Sonny hates me from day one, and i still don't know why,nor do i care._

James-I'm sorry,you know that i cannot kick their asses.

Mira-Yes i do, and you know that John forbided me from fighting, he always says that those bullies will end up being losers In life whille i will be successful.

James-And besides that, you know Sonny's parents are so protective of her, they could kill us all.

Laura-Mira, are you ok.

Yes,everything is okay.

 _As day went by, everything was cool, i mean being with Laura and James always went so fast, they understood my pain, and i understand theirs._

 _During Gymnastics i was In same team as Sonny and Samantha, but our trainer made it sure we would not be in any kind of conflict,as i entred the locker room,there was James waiting for me.  
_

James-Hey girl, _he slaps me on my butt,and he holds both of my buttocks and he gets closer to me._

Mira-When we get should leave this place,so we can live a normal life.

James-Yeah,but we promised your Dad that he will always have you close to him.

Mira-Hah,i know,but as there is saying,at certain point in life,child becomes adult,and parent cannot control him anymore.

 _James kisses Mira,and they begin to make out with each other_


	3. Chapter 3

Note-More details about attires,Mira did had appearance from new Werstroia,but she does not wear gloves.

 _Days later,as i was sleeping,all of sudden i felt somebody was pressing something on me,i woke up and it was James who was pressing his bare leg on my pink gi,yes i slept in gi,i didn't understood why John brought me that but i never asked him either.  
_

Mira-James, are you nuts,you know that John can caught you.

James-Don't worry babe,he went out.

Mira-Why are you half naked,you dont have a t-shirt.

James-Its already summer babe,i really dont need it anymore.

 _Mira gets up,and untie her gi and she wore a bra, and she begins to strech._

Mira- Jamie, _Mira got her pants down, she gets closer to James,and she kisses him, and they once again make out._

 _Later that day, as kids were In school_

John sees James's mother Ariel outside house

John-Hey Ariel _, he gets close to her._

Ariel-John, i was already wondering where are you, i mean after all you are my neighbor.

John-Don't be saracastic, you know that i cannot visit you that often, what would our kids think of us then. _John gets his feet on Ariel's feet._

Ariel-You know that this can't work out. _Ariel gets face to face with John, they begin to kiss each couple of Minutes, Ariel back away._

Ariel-This was bad fucking idea.

John-At least it come from both of our hearts.

Ariel-That's not a point, go Home, _Ariel kisses him on the cheek_

 _Three days later_

 _On weekends James and i as usual went out, of course to avoid questions, we would try to hide as our relationship got to the next level, we kissed and had a great time, but i did not stay that long out so John would not have a suspicions.  
_

 _Half a hour later_

Mira-Hey,i'm home!

John-Come over here,honey.

 _As i got close to him,he got up and stand in front of me._

Mira-What happened?

John-What did i said about your relationship with James?

Mira-Ahm...well...i...

John-Why Mira,we had a freaking deal!

Mira-But i love him!

John-Spare me with stupid love stories, _John gets his face on Mira_ _'s_ face,why you must always be a troublemaker.

Mira-But...you must understand...

 _John lightly pushes Mira on a chair,and he puts his bare feets on her bare feets,and he puts his hands on her shoulders._

John-Listen up really closely right already have a boyfriend.

Mira-What!

John-His name is Randall,he is going to be your boyfriend and later in life a husband,his parents are rich as fuck.

Mira-What,you are going to sell me to rich people.

John-What,you are not happy with that?At least you are going to have a nice life.

Mira-But John,that's insane,i don't know him.

John-He is same age as you,bit a troublemaker in school,but you are not innocent either,

Mira-Please,rethink your decision.

John-I made decision up years ago,tommorow you are going to meet go to your room.

 _As soon as i entered the room,i heard somebody John locked my doors so i cannot escape,i sat on my bed and begin to cry,so after all these years i was just a tool for some rich people._

 _Screw that,i layed on my bed looking up,i could not believe that im going to leave James,and will he ever find out where do i am.  
_

 _Next day_

John-Mira,get ready Randall is coming in 2 minutes.

 _As Mira was getting ready to meet her future"boyfriend".She could not stop looking at James and his house._

John-There they come! _And they were there,Randall with his father coming for Mira,Randall comes out from a car,and they entered the house._

 _Randall gets close to Mira.  
_

Randall-Is this my girlfriend?

John-Oh yes.

 _Randall gets close to Mira and kisses her on a cheek  
_

Mira-Wow,hold on...

Randall-Excuse me,but i had to do that.

John-Let"s get inside for a minute.

 _After nearly two hours of them talking,John said that i must take my things and pack them as im going to live with Randall,as i was packing the things,James showes up on my window.  
_

James-Mira,where are you going?

Mira-Jamie,i must leave,i'm fucking sorry.

James-Come to us, me and mom will protect you.

Mira-Who knows what is in their heads,what if they kill all three of us.I cannot put your life in danger.

 _John enters the room,and he grabs Mira by a jaw,as he holds her by the jaw,he shouts at James,you have a three seconds to dissapear,or she will have a broken jaw._

 _ONE...TWO...James runs from Mira_ 's _window._

Couple a minutes later

John-Are you ready Mira to go.

Mira-Yes i'm.

 _Randall grabs Mira,and they hold their hands together like a pair._

Mira Pov

I cannot believe,that this is actually happening,i entered the car and Randall was still holding my hand,as i was trying to see through window one last time my home and James's home,i could not see James anywhere.

As Mira was looking for James,Randall was nagging her with his leg,as he was rubbing his feet on her feets.

Mira-Calm down boy.

 _As Mira once again turns to window,Randall grabs her nicely by a jaw,he slowly turns her head towards him._

 _They shared a look,and Randall begin to kiss her,they kissed for majority of the road to the Mira_ _'s new home_


	4. Chapter 4

_After Mira left,James comes to John._

James-Why,dammit,why did you took her away from me.

John-Kid this has nothing to do with you.

James-I knew her my whole life,we were together since day one.

John-Not everything in life is great my son.

James-Fuck you...

 _John grabs James by a hand,and he grabs him by a waist,and he hoist him up._

John-Son,you are so light,i can use you as replacement for a dumbbell.

James-Put me down,thats not funny.

 _John puts James down_

James-I will never forgive you for what did.

John-Kid,get out.

At same time at Mira's new house

Randall-This is gonna be our room,i've mean you are not afraid of sleeping with me,

Mira-I don't have a problem with that.

Randall-So Honey,i don't know much about you,besides you are a hot kisser.

Mira-Well,i had a turbulent childhood.

Randall-Abuse,abandonment,bullying or something else.

Mira-My parents died when i was 7.

Randall-So you've been living a with John for a long time.

Mira-Yes.

Randall-Well,don't be worry hun,you are mine now, _Randall kisses Mira on a cheek._

 _Next day_

John-James,come over here.

James-What do you want from me any longer,you took away everything you ever wanted.

John-Don't be a crybaby,you ain't 7.

 _James comes and he enters the house and all of sudden he sees familiar faces._

James-SONNY AND SAMANTHA,what are you two doing here.

Sonny-Well,we knew John and unlike Mira,we can have a rational talk with him.

Samantha-We are hurt little bit,Mira got married and weren't invited.

 _Sonny and Samantha laugh at that,as James was pissed._

James-You three are sick mentally.

Sonny-Hey,hey,hey,boy these words are too big for you.

James-Haha,not funny.

Samantha-Look at him Sonny he's ready to beat us up.

John-Don't worry,he will not touch you.

 _Sonny comes closer to James._

Sonny-So little boy,what are you going to do about it, _tension between two of them only rise,and as they got nose to nose,they KISSED each other._

 _Samantha and John were suprised.  
_

James-What were you thinking.

 _Sonny hugs James,_ you need a real women, _and she wraps herself around him and they kissed each other._

 _Meanwhille_

 _Mira was sitting alone in her new room,when Frank Randall's father calls her._

Mira-Yes.

Frank-So how do you like a new place.

Mira-It's good.

Frank-I hope Randall does not annoy you so much.

Mira-He is ok.

Frank-Hey,Mira,can you get closer,it's look like you have something on your forhead.

 _Mira gets close to him and he grabs her and begin to kiss her,they make out.  
_

Couple days later, Sonny and Samantha become regular guests in Mira's old house,so Sonny can be close to a James.

Mira meanwhille was trapped between her "boyfriend" and his father

 _Mira Pov_

Since i moved here,i'm only good for kissing,like i'm a walking kissing machine.

When Randall is not here,then his father is kissing me,one night when Randall was not here,i got up in middle of the night,i had to go to bathroom.

I did not wear anything on myself,since i moved here i had been sleeping naked.

As as i was getting out from room, coincidentally Frank got from his room too.

Well we did not said anything to each other,but we were both naked and i knew something is about going to happen.

After one long minute,he grabed me and he hoist me up and he took me to his room,but you already know what happened next.

 _In Morning_

Frank-Mira,morning.

Mira-Ahhhh,uhhh,what happened last night?

Frank-A lot,a lot my girl.

Mira-When is Randall coming back.

Frank-Today.

Mira-He cannot see us in this position.

Frank-Go dress up in that slick jumpsuit you have.

Mira Pov

 _My day went as ordinary,when Randall comed back,we went together around the city,as much as i hate this situation im in,im getting little scared that im actually liking all of this. Of course at night we two had a "love session".  
_

 _Back at old house  
_

Ariel-John,i need to ask you something right now!

John-Why are you upset.

Ariel-Who's that two girls that move in your house?And why one of them is with James.

John-Well,James need a girlfriend,and they did not move in,they just love to spend whole day here,they say it's pretty quiet place.

Ariel-Hey,i heard a lot about them,they were always bullying Mira.

John-Look they are still teenagers,tell me who was not bullied in his teeanage years?

Ariel-What are you doing right now is not normal!

 _John gets close to Ariel's face,_ calm down, _John kisses Ariel on a cheek._

 _Next day_

Randall-Hey Mira,today there is a party in are going.

Mira-Okay,i will getting ready.

Randall-You dont need to hurry up,party is in three hours.

Mira Pov

Couple of hours later we two went to a party,as a pair we had to hold our hands together,ah that reminded me of James,i miss my home soo much,but just as i was caught in nostalgia moment,all of sudden James showes up,alone.

Moment was depressing,as i was holding the hand of a man i did not love,whille person who means a world to me was on the other to make a things worse,Randall pulls me close to him and kissed i could see James's eyes looking at me in shock.

James Pov

Fuck,if i could rip that guy's head off, i would do that in a heartbeat.

But that kiss drove me nuts,it reminded me when i used to kiss that lady.

Sonny who i with originally come to this party,showes up,and she begins to annoy me,as much as i did not like her personality,i was already getting used to her because she contantly comes to my backyard.

My jealousy drove me to the point i kiss Sonny in front of Mira!


	5. Chapter 5

Mira pov

 _James kissed Sonny? Ahhhh, of all girls he kissed her? After everything she done to us, he is now dating her, rest of day went i was with Randall, and James was with Sonny._

Next day

Randall-Who was that guy you locked your eyes on him, last night?

Mira-Who, i...

Randall-Who, come on, i'm not stupid, that short guy who was there with that blond girl, i could notice you were little mad at him for kissing that girl.

Mira-Who, no, that's not a case at all. I just happen to know him.

Randall-Look at me,don't lie to me you little bitch.

Mira-Hey, don't be vulgar. Randall pulls Mira to him.

Randall-I called your John to find out myself, and i find out that you and James were little too close to be just a friends.

Mira-You are just like him, just like John.

Randall-Since you are exposed now, you can tell who is that blond girl?

Mira-That's Sonny.

Randall-Can we visit them,after all you can see James too?

Mira-Really,you would do that.

Randall- Not because of you,i have my agenda,do you know where she lives?

Mira-Yes,yes i do.

Mira Pov

 _So tommorow we went to James and Sonny._

 _I cannot lie, i was little suprised my Randall_ _'s move,but i think he is in love with Sonny,which i still do not understand what is so special about her._

Randall-Good day sir,is Sonny and her boyfriend here?.

Paul-Yes they are,Sonny!,you have a guests.

 _Sonny showes up with James, Randall,and i notice they could not believe who showed up._

Sonny-What are you doing here?Sonny directly looked me in the eyes,as she was holding James's hand.

Five minutes Later

Sonny-So,do Randall,tell me this,did you tamed this beast.

Sonny and Randall laughed at me,whille i was locked in eye to eye with James.

 _We sits for nearly two hours by them,when Randall said that he would liked to go with Sonny for a walk._

Mira-What about me?

Randall-We would be back quickly.

James-I can stay.

Sonny-Randy,lets go,they are not fun anyway.

 _As they leave,finnally i and James could have a free time together. I can skip this part of my story beacuse you know like any love pair, we do stuff that only people who loves eachother do._

 _Well it was night and Sonny and Randall still did not showed up,which for me was a okay situation,only i,James and Sonny_ _'s father Paul were in house._

James-Hey,i will bring a drink for us,wait me here.

Mira-Well hurry up,it's dark already hahaha.

 _James went for drinks and then five minutes passed by,and he still did not bring a drink,i was already tired and i was already getting to sleep,i laid on my stomach as i was already in half-sleep mode,James opens the door._

Mira-Hey Jamie,where you have been,come to me.

 _I could feel his hands on my ass,as he was getting on top of me,as he pulls one of legs and he begin to scratch my foot with his hand.  
_

Hey James,stop it, _as soon as i turns around,i saw PAUL!_

Paul-Hey,hony!

 _Paul undress me and he had sex with me_


	6. Chapter 6

_Mira Pov_

 _I've been fucked by everyone, from Randall to Paul to Frank, even though i love only James._

 _Why does these three guys used me as their sex machine? James feels really bad after learning what happened between me and Paul, two days later Mira and James secretly meet._

James It's my fault.

Mira-No It's why do you look so tired?

James-That night at Sonny's house when all of that happen, Paul try to poison me, i felt asleep that night...

Flashback

Paul-James,what are you searching.

James-I need two glasses of water.

Paul-Sit here, you need to try something.

James-Ahhhh, i really don't have a...

Paul-Girl can wait, _Paul takes a bottle of whiskey._

James-Uhhhh, well this can be too strong for me.

Paul-Drink just one shot, c'mon be strong.

 _James drinked and 3 minutes later he passed out_

 _Back to present_

Mira-Damn, we must do something about it.

James-What?

Mira-We must run away from the town.

James-We could do that today.

Mira-We stil must wait couple of days.

Mira Pov

 _After everything that happened In my life so far, a lot of people in my position would give up, but i'm still going strong.U_ _nfornately months passed and nothing changed, i kept my contacts with James but we were always in danger._

 _One day_

Paul-Mira,John is here.

 _John come to pick me up, which was weird, i thought i won't see him like ever._

Mira-Do you missed me?

John-Well it depends. Come to garage i must show you something.

 _As i enter the garage, i was stunned, garage was transformed into some kind of a lab._

Mira-What is this?

John-Well girl, this is something that i was dreaming my whole life.

Mira-Wait the minute, did you selled me to Randall for this.

John-Well this lab is my and Frank's idea.

Mira-What about this chains In middle?

 _John gets close to Mira, he kissed her on the cheek,and he grabs stun gun and he stuns Mira_

Half a hour later

 _Mira Pov_

 _I've woked up being whole naked strapped In standig position, chains were so tight i could not move a inch_

Mira-JOHN!;GET THESE CHAINS OF ME!

 _John enters the "lab"_

John-Don't yell,shut up.

Mira-Are you insane,take these of me!

John-In five minutes,our guests will arrive.

Mira-Who!

John-Ya'll see.

 _Five minutes later and familiar faces showed up in the "lab"_

 _Sonny,Samantha,Randall,Frank,Paul and James!_

Mira-WHAT IS THIS!

John-Well honey,you are first hand witness to a experiment,look at this machine,this machine will be used for making a electric power in new way.

Mira-What?

John-Instead using a power from electrical substation because bills would be too high,we developed a new way,we would use a human being.

Frank-Since you are very hot in bed,we decide we could use your energy for this stuff.

John-There you go,every day for a hour and half somebody must fuck you in order that every muscle and bone in your body is active.

Mira-James,why are you here?

James-I'm sorry,look at them,if i said no,they would...

Paul-Shut up kid.

Sonny-Well finally something that you are going to do useful.

 _Mira spits on Sonny,that provoked Paul her father who took his pants down,and he gets to Mira and he begin to sexually assault her._

 _As Paul imcreased his assault,Mira's body was more and more hyperactive_

John-Look at the machine,it's working.

 _As Paul stopped the assault,Mira was droped on her knees,she was tired and could not stand,but she had no break as Frank grabbed her and he fuck her too.  
_

 _When he was done too,Randall continued,when he was finished Mira was knocked for about 10 minutes._

 _Mira Pov_

 _Iiiii...cant...breathe...if i...survive...today...that...would...be_

 _Before Mira could finish a sentence,John grabed her by a arm,and he puiled her back to standig position._

John-I must admit,you are pretty strong for your age. But we are not done with you for today.

 _John gets close to her and he_ _ _sexually assault_ Mira too._

John-Sonny,we must try one more thing.

Sonny-James,take your pants off!

James-What,no!

Sonny-Listen up,boy,you dont have a say in this,if you disobey me,your Mira will be gone.

James-Shit!.

James Pov

 _I did not have a choice, i must do whatever they want from me,Sonny was undressing herself so was i,as we getting closer to each other,i saw Mira who look at us,Sonny saw that,and she gets to my ear,and she tells me that i must tell loudly that i love her in front of Mira.  
_

James-Sonny...IIIIII...love...you...

 _And i had a sex in front of Mira,that got Mira emotional._

Mira Pov

 _I got emotional as i saw James and Sonny had a sex in front of me,as i was shouting loudly,machine that i had provide my energy for was working fast,John saw that,and he again_ _sexually assaulted me,and machine went full speed.  
_

 _All of sudden i heard something break and i blacked out._

 _I woked up in Hospital room,and i saw Ariel and James_

Mira-What happened?.

Ariel-You survived, but you were almost dead.

James-Your "system" shut down, thank God something In that machine was breaking so they had to stop torture you, and my mom heard screaming from a garage so she called a cops.

Mira-Uhhhh, i'm barely alive, but if i still breathe then i will survive this and i will move on with my life.

Ariel-Cops are looking for those bastards, they surronded a village so no one can escape nor enter.

 _I was released from hospital and i live now with Ariel and James_


End file.
